


Field Trip, oh no

by BjorkSui



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay bros, Good End, Hispanic Lance (Voltron), Keith overthinks everything, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nail Polish, No Angst, Pining Keith (Voltron), Texan Keith (Voltron), big gay juicy crush, klance, makeup artist Lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 11,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BjorkSui/pseuds/BjorkSui
Summary: Keith and Lance are rivals and don't really get along so well. But woah, they get paired up for a week-long off-campus trip to a stony beach, for some research. Now, it may sound fun, but they were gonna sleep in the same, small, tiny, tight tent. Together.so, basically, Keith and Lance get paired up together for an off-campus class trip. Sudden feelings of friendship evolve into something more.ABANDONED WORK. NOT SURE IF IM GONNA CONTINUE,





	1. Some quick info

**Author's Note:**

> hello i am bjork and i am norwegian and i suck at english so loooool plz bear w/ me  
> its 2 o'clock at night but i am s t r e s s e d so lol kk  
> ps: I dont know how the hell american high school works?? dont judge

Quick Information about the crew

  
Keith: age 18, kinda sad, (wannabe emo), secretly gay, Texan boy  
Lance: age 18, anxious atm, flirty, almost 100% uncloseted, Hispanic  
Hunk: age 18, mom friend, v v okay, side char  
Pidge/Susie: age 18, v v v v smart, side char  
Shiro: age 18, dad friend B), Asian-American, side char  
Allura: age 17, just read you'll get it, side char  
Coran: teacher *wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeze*, side char  
-  
Keith and Lance are rivals and don't really get along so well. But woah, they get paired up for a week-long off-campus trip to a stony beach, for some research. Now, it may sound fun, but they were gonna sleep in the same, small, tiny, tight tent. Together.


	2. Holy Moly it's Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kill me

It's so fucking early. And what the hell is Mr. Coran babbling about? It just sounds horrible.  _Sooo_ horrible. 

Wait, what the hell? Did I just hear the word "field trip"? 

There's plenty of hands in the air. Keith raises his own. "Nice!" Coran loudly states. "I'll pair you up by tomorrow. Both you and your partner will have to share a tent, though. The trip will approximately-" (at this moment, Keith cringes at how Coran used the word  _approximately_ ) "- a week. It'll be a fun trip, you guys deserve it."

The whole class goes so loud. Keith doesn't even open his mouth (the words wouldn't come out anyhow). "Give me a hot chick, Mr. Coran!" The whole class' joking now. 

Lance made an annoying remark of how much of a ladies' man he is. Coran just smiles back. "It's boys n' boys, girls' n girls, Lance! Keep that in mind!" At this, the whole class laugh even more. Most of them know that Lance is bisexual, so they guess it wouldn't be much of a problem for Lance. The Hispanic just awkwardly blushes and looks away.

Oh, there goes the bell. Time to get the hell outta this place.

 

Classes were boring. But eventually lunch came and Keith went to his firm (?) lunch table, together with Pidge and Shiro. You see, Pidge and Shiro caught up together a while ago. They started doing stuff together, sit at the same table, even  _hang out_ on the weekends. Keith felt more and more distant from Pidge, being like, his only friend at the moment he would really care to talk to. And so, it happened to be that Keith wasn't Pidge's only friend (as in Keith's case). She also knew Hunk. Hunk is a nice dude, in Keith's opinion. He's calm and looks like he is ready for everything to happen. I mean who wouldn't be when Lance,  _fucking Lance Mc-fucking-Clain_ , were their best friend? 

So now there was a bunch of people sitting at this table. Eating their ugly cafeteria food, if they had some at all. Keith made his own food every night before going to bed. Mostly sandwiches and sometimes salads. "I can't believe it!" Lance squealed. "We're going on a field trip!" Hunk just as excitingly squeals back at Lance. "Really?! Lucky you, Lance." 

Lance cocky smiles and touches his face as if he lifts up some non-existent glasses. "I Know. But!-" He dramatically lowers his head.  "We'll be put in pairs. It sucks." 

Hunk goes silent, as if he feels the pain, and puts his hand on Lance's shoulder. "Bro. You'll be fine."  Keith looks away. The bell rings. Keith looks at Pidge and Shiro one more time then turns away and walks out of the cafeteria. All alone. (And Hunk notices, cause he does actually care even of the smallest friends of his). 

"Hey, Lance, what's up with Keith?" Hunk asks."How am I supposed to know. He's just weird. Probably a vampire of some sort." Lance giggles. Hunk smiles at that, maybe because Keith would really fit the role as a vampire. Or maybe even a Galra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a like/kudos and/or a comment! I would love to hear what you like with this fanfiction and what I could improve on!


	3. What the hell, Coran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess Coran ships Klance too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sweeeeet!  
> Thank ya'll for reading my story! I got 2 comments, 2 bookmarks, 5 kudos, and 100+ in only 6 hours! It really makes me happy QwQ

Yesterday was tiring for Keith. The rest of the school day nothing really happened. 

Pidge was being her usual self, and Hunk was being also his usual self but like, more relaxed. It was like he was worried about something. 

"Mr. Coran, I'm sorry for interrupting your class- but I have questions about the trip next week." It was Jack, a skinny, probably the sassiest heterosexual boy to be ever created, still existing. "What is it, Jack?" Coran asked.

"First off, where are we gonna sleep? It's cold outside at night. Isn't there a hotel or hut we can stay at? Also, where are we gonna shower and change? And  _please don't say we're not gonna shower at all. that's disgusting."_ Jack finished. Coran took a deep breath.

"Jack, we're gonna sleep in a tent, outside. Or else we wouldn't need tents! And it's fine, it's summer anyhow, it's not like you're gonna freeze to death." Jack was like, furious. Keith knew why. All of these extroverted people don't think before they speak. If they, or at least Jack did, he would already know the answers. Who the hell brings tents into a hotel!

"Also, why should I pay for a week-long stay at a hotel for about 30 students, Jack?!" Coran kinda aggressively laughed. _Yeah Coran, show them who's the teacher!_ "What about the shower and changing?..." a quiet girl asked. 

 _ **Keith forgot about that part completely.**_ A big wave of anxiety hit him. He simply didn't want to go nude in front of a dude he barely knew.

"Don't worry boys and girls! There's a place nearby which provides showers and a hot tub.I'll get a  week-long firm hour at 8 o'clock for you all to shower." A small applause came from the students. "As for changing of clothes, you'll have to do that in the tents if not right after you shower." Oh no.

"As for the pairs-" Coran added, "I'll say them loudly now, so listen closely. If you forget it, just know I have copies of a sheet that I'll hand out tomorrow. 

..... ................. ............  ........  . . ... Lance and Keith, ................ ..... .."

 

*

"Hey Keith, how are you?" Hunk asked Keith when he arrived at the lunch table. "Nothing much," he replied in his usual, boring tone. 

Lance went over to Hunk and softly tapped his shoulder. " _Pssst, Hunk. We need to talk."_  

Hunk and Lance were walking through the halls. "What did you need to tell me?" Lance looked around so he knew nobody was following them. "I got paired with Keith!" Lance started off. "Why's that bad? I thought you didn't dislike Keith." 

"yeah, well, he's weird. And he's a Texan. Do you even know how homophobic those people are? What if he's -"

Hunk sighed. "Lance. Maybe you shouldn't judge Keith so fast. And you're bisexual? You two haven't even had a normal conversation yet. You know, I think it'll be a great experience, quite." 

"No. Way.- I mean maybe he's not,,, biphobic, but he's totally an emo. I don't want to listen to his Fallout Boy or Pierce the Viel or (he was just randomly saying 'stereotypical emo bands') uh-"

"Think about it, Lance. I think Keith is a bit lonely. You should try to befriend him, at least you won't be on his blacklist." Hunk winked and both laughed at that. 

 

When lunch break was about to end, Hunk asked for Keith, and they both took a walk in the halls, on their way to their classroom.

"Keith, I heard you were paired with Lance. What are your thoughts on that?" Keith just shook his head and said nothing bothered him.

"Well, he kinda told me he wants to be your friend, but since he is bisexual and doesn't know if you mind that he's a little shy."

Keith's eyes widened. "I'm not phobic, we would he think that? I'm.."

"I know. ..? What did you say?"

"No, nothing."

"Anyways, don't tell him I talked to you. You haven't seen me." And then Hunk was gone, behind a crowd or something. Keith didn't even know what happened. All he knew was that Hunk didn't tell the whole truth. Lance wouldn't want to befriend him out of the sudden blue. 

 

Was that a white lie? Did Hunk try to do something?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry, this chapter had lots of dialogues, also im not saying Texans are homophobic etc, im just making some plot QwQ''


	4. Hunk has a plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is kinda closed minded. He doesn't know that Keith actually knows he's bisexual, and judges Keith for being a Texan (which really isn't the greatest bc Texans arent Evil People).  
> Keith knows Lance is bisexual btw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got an awesome idea! A small plot-twist for ya'll :::))))))))))

There's a fucking storm of teens running around with their bags over their shoulder(s), and lots of, _lots_ of stressed screaming. Their class was supposed to take the bus, and apparently, the pairs had to sit together. Keith and Lance were having an argument about that.

"I want to sit by the window!" Lance yelled. His voice almost unnoticeably cracked at the end. _Why does he need to argue with me?_ Keith thought.

"No. I'm sitting by the window. Period." Keith uncontrollably squealed. Lance had the nerve to raise his hand, so Keith slapped it down.  
"Fine, you twat. But on our way back I'll be the one sitting by the window." Sometimes Keith Hated Lance's guts. "Not if you call me twat one more time, mullet man." Lance kinda, awkwardly, giggled. Like the joke was forced but the giggle wasn't. Keith was pissed.

Last week passed really fast for some apparent reason. And before he knew it, he was carrying this big ass bag for the off-school ground trip. All of the students had to bring some stuff with them.

Keith brought a toothbrush, deodorant, a towel, some hairbands, three different black t-shirts, two pairs of jeans (one skinny and one more baggy, three if you count sweatpants as jeans), a nice, (cute) comb, some shampoo/body wash, a notebook for notes, his old iPod (figuring out that a radio wouldn't work, so he installed around 20 new songs), earphones (of course), snacks, two bottles of water, his sleeping bag and surprisingly a small bottle of nail polish. He wasn't sure how his mother would've reacted if she saw his son with nail polish in the weekend one day, so he didn't take the risk.

His plans were to try on the black nail polish when nobody was looking. He's had that plan for a long time now. He was ready.

 

 

*

"Alright, kids!" Coran shouted when they got at their stop. It was long past three o'clock already. "There's a path over there.-" Coran shook his head into direction. "-All I want is for you to take your bags and one of the tents and head over to the beach."

Keith and Lance had to work together on this one. Lance took one end, and Keith took another; together they carried the small round bag thing (at the same time using it for not losing one another in the forest, and go in the same speed) over for about 500 meters- both upwards and down hills, until they came to some stone stairs covered with some moss beside a big, big tree. On the tree, there was a nailed sign saying 'Stony beach 100m" so of course, the two boys decided to carry the rolled up tent-circle thing down the stairs.

"This is the kinda shit you'd see in a Ghibli film," Lance muttered. "What the hell is a Ghibli film?" Keith asked. Lance tilted one eyebrow (or at least tried to). "It's a movie produced by Ghibli Studio. Have you never heard of 'em before? Damn fine anime movies." Keith nodded his head no. "What the hell man." Lance was weirded out.

Now, Keith would usually snap and hiss a petty and sassy reply to that, how he wasn't a weeb and how he had better things to do (like listening to Bring Me To Life by Evanescence on repeat for about 20 hours straight), but he didn't. He was pretty pissed at Lance for treating him like a Martian or like some fucking vampire, but some part of him told Keith that Lance wasn't trying to outsmart him or scold him for not knowing about some anime shit or something like that. Maybe Lance was...

 

 

When they got to the beach, most of the students already was there. Coran helped the first one's get their tent sat up since some of the girls decided to sleep together was a better idea since one of the friends had one of these _biiiig_ tents. Keith didn't have that. What he had was a pop-up tent for only two people.

 _"That's just perfect! that means there is just enough space for both of you."_ Coran said to Keith the other day.

 

Nothing much happened after that.

"I can't fucking believe that round thing makes a tent with enough space for both of us," Lance said. 

"Are you saying I should sleep outside?" Keith sighed. He was tired of Lance's comments. Lance softly laughed. "I wouldn't mind that." he smiled. Maybe Lance wasn't as bad as Keith imagined him to be. "Right," Keith replied with a smile on his face as well. 

Now Lance was doubtful as well. Keith didn't seem like a stereotypical Texan big parts of the medias scolded them for being. Lance was relaxed, and therefore he smiled. 

The tent fucking blew up in the air and Keith was about to fall over. There they had their perfect pop-up tent. Keith crawled in with his bag and started placing shit everywhere. 

"What the hell, man! I also need some space for my stuff!" Lance dug into the tent. Both were mentally competing with each other of who could get their stuff out the fastest. Lance's bag was full of unnecessary shit such as a plaid, slippers, a bag of Cheetos and a Voltron figurine. Keith used to have The Red Lion as a child. And then Lance pulled up toothpaste. That's when Keith mind went like" _fuck_ ". He was about to pull out his briefs, or maybe even his stolen nail polish by accident. He shoved his bag away. "you win, Lance." Keith softly said. Lance flinched. 

*

It was getting kinda late, and most of the tents were done. People was starting to get our of their tents also. Coran brought with him lots of grill sausages they were supposed to eat the whole week, eh. 

 

 

Keith didn't eat. he had his own snacks. And when Lance came back, he looked awkwardly at Keith and mumbled something about how Coran said the shower and hot tub place weren't open for us students yet. And so Keith and Lance laid in their sleeping bags for a while, not knowing when they would fall asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eh, the end was kinda bad?? sorry, im not good at expressing stuff, i try to tell it as good as i can tho :'''')


	5. are they friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance become closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BAD AT WRITING TBH BUT I REALLY ENJOY IT SO BEAR WITH ME

Keith woke back to back with Lance and a plaid covering him. Probably because he'd snatched it from Lance trough the night as he slept. He simply stood up from his sleeping bag and instead covered Lance (only because Lance was its owner) and tried to find his comb. 

"Hiya, folks! You all need to wake up!" Mr. Coran screeched on the outside of their tents. ( _"Y'all."_ Keith whispered.) Lance muttered something and opened his eyes. "Oh, uh, hi Keith," he said. "Yeah, hey," Keith replied. Both of the boys didn't even change yesterday, so getting done fast wasn't a problem. "Um, Lance. Could I borrow your toothpaste? I forgot mine." Keith said with his toothbrush already in his left hand. 

"Yeah, sure," Lance handed it to Keith and kinda flinched when their fingers touched (something Keith didn't even notice, however, Lance's heart skipped a beat. (Not romantically, but cause of sudden pinch of fear)). 

Keith already knew that this wouldn't be a peaceful trip. Coran already made a plan for the whole trip. 

Day 2 (aka Tuesday): Exploring the place, (including some education, duh) 

Day 3: Fishing day (which sounded extremely lame judging by Keith's mind) 

Day 4: A guided educational trip by Coran himself

Day 5: Swimming and fishing day

Day 6: Do-whatever-you-want day

 

He was kind excited for the fourth day of their trip. He'd already planned when he was gonna paint his nails. He almost felt like a mastermind or something. His plan was to skip showering, wait until Lance leaves and put on some music. That day was supposed to be special, Keith was finally gonna test that stolen bottle of nail polish on his hands, and he could just imagine how good it would feel! Of course, Lance had to be gone that moment.

"Now kids, go explore! This place is huge." Coran finished off by telling, and most of the girls were already gone, traveling in packs. Keith figured out he daydreamed while Coran probably was having a pretty long talk about how to be careful and be back before it was dark. Since both Keith and Lance didn't have any available friends (mostly Lance cause he was friendly) they decided to go together. It felt like they were bonding, somehow.

 

*

"What the hell is that?" Lance screamed. "It's a fucking spider, Lance," Keith replied. Was he really bonding with Lance or was he only being polite? "The fuck it's not! look at those fat ass legs!" Lance giggled. " _Pfff_ t, fuck you, Lance!" Keith uncontrollably laughed. (Lance was like'?????' at that. He didn't know such an edgy boy could smile or even laugh.) Lance tickled the spider with a straw. However, it was getting kinda late, and the boys hadn't even seen 1/4 of the whole place, or so it felt like- so they decided to turn back. 

"Keith? I'm sorry." Lance muttered, catching Keith's attention. "For what?" Keith was worried.

"I- I thought you were a bad guy. I was wrong." Lance sighed.  _What?_ Keith thought. "Uh, okay? How so?"

"I'm bisexual." Lance stared Keith dead serious into his eyes. "Yeah. And?"

"What? You knew that?" he asked, surprised. "Yeah, who doesn't? You kinda told literally _everyon_ _e_ last year!" 

"Mhm, yeah, I guess. But you're. Texan, right? I thought you didn't like me..." Lance sighed again. "Lance. You shouldn't think like that."

"Are you angry?"-Keith blinked. "No, not really, I just think you're weird. Where I come from shouldn't define my opinion." He finally said and smiled.

Lance paused for a while, then also smiled. "You're actually kinda cool," Lance said. These words gave Keith a weird feeling.  _Are we bonding(!)?_  

 

In the afternoon most of the class went to the communal shower not really so far away from the parking lot in front of the secret path which leads to the stony beach.  

It as kinda awkward at first, showering together with lance after having a  _bonding moment._ But, afterward, it was just fun running after each other and playing tag with each other's towel. Keith finally got a friend.


	6. Fishing is for losers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i actually like fishing :::::::)))))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys notice how there's no romantic stuff going on yet? It's part of the plan ;9

Don't you think it's kinda weird waking up beside your friend? Keith thought so at least. Like, they weren't friends before yesterday, when they already could've been friends four years ago (and things would be so much simpler).

The back of Keith's head was touching Lance's neck, but their spines weren't. Keith's foot, however, was together with Lance's messed up together. So he tried to loosen Lance's grip around his own feet. Even tho Keith didn't have a real sibling or probably never would either, he still thought this was a similar feeling to what it felt like to have one. Lance started to wake too now. So Keith wriggled over to his right side to face Lance. 

Lance was only breathing at first, then turned around also to face Keith. They both stared into each other's eyes, realizing it was pretty early. "Your skin is pretty clear." Keith finally said. Lance smiled at that. "yeah, I'm pretty careful with my skin. All the products are supposed to be working." Keith forced a smile on his face, but he didn't know why. He didn't do that, but in this case, he felt like he had to. "I wash my face with a bar of soap," Keith admitted and both started to giggle. "You smell like a bar of soap too. It reminds me of my grandmother's smell. It was so nice~" Lance smiled, then shoved himself up. 

When they changed, they agreed not to look (as so would be too awkward). And when they were done, they left the tent at the same time. Lance was slowly but surely becoming more happier in Keith, looking forward to whenever they could hang out again at school or maybe even in the weekends. 

"I brought with me five fishing rods." Coran started off by telling. "So most of you need to wait before you may try." again, Keith wasn't a big fanatic of fishing, and Lance as always judged too soon and didn't want to try, so they skipped. It was sunny, and the small lake was almost fully surrounded by small mountains so Coran wouldn't see them even if he squinted real hard. Over on the other side, there was something that looked like a stone bridge; it was the end of the small mountain which stretched over the water and beside it, under the water, there were lots of seaweed. Keith could make out a crab in it- so he threw off his shoes and before Lance could protest, Keith was already wading in the water trying to catch the crab he saw. And together they waded in the water for a long time. 

Keith taught Lance how to pick up a crab. 

 _"You take it by the back. The claws won't reach your fingers that way."_ Keith lectured Lance. Lance nodded and picked up his first crab. It was small, but Keith high-fived Lance either way as both of the boys screamed excitedly.

In the end, Coran found them, and both got scolded for leaving and skipping most of the education. Lance knew now how to pick up crabs, so he didn't really care. They still got a remark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank y'all for your attention, kudos and comments!! I really love all of it, it brightens my day :3  
> EDIT: i made a huge mistake and im p sure everyone saw it ::::::((((((  
> however, i fixed it now! Also, sorry for such a short chapter """:3


	7. Emos that wear black nail polish are highly attractive, according to Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith learns that putting on makeup isnt a big deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was like: 'yea lol lets go to the gym so my mother wont nag on me', guess what? I get home 4 hours after the time i usually sit down to write a chapter what the hell  
> (sry for the late update)  
> EDIT: I DONT KNOW WHY BUT ALLOT OF PARAGRAPHS REPEAT THEMSELVES SO PLEASE POINT IT OUT IF YOU SEE ANY

Lance knew Keith wasn't sick. His actions gave it away instantly (and now he knew how the teachers and nurses felt whenever he lied about feeling sick in primary school). Keith was acting strangely; like he wanted to be left alone. Lance thought of it as a good thing of himself to leave Keith alone for a while, knowing he probably wasn't really good at expressing himself physically or socially the right way at times (judging from the first year of high school when Lance observed Keith, and learned how to (almost) read his mind, at least what his expressions meant).

So when Lance heads back to the tent, Keith isn't even awake. He's napping, (or possibly sleeping). He takes his towel, a Persian blue one, and heads out with the other boys to the shower place (wondering why and how the hell Coran has enough for paying a communal shower place for a firm hour for a week but not a week-long stay at a hotel and then rethinking it). Lance swore he could see something move when he left the tent.

 

Now as Lance was gone, Keith had like three or more hours to do his stuff before Lance came back. He found his iPod and put his earbuds through hell by putting the music on max. He didn't wear his earbuds, cause he rather wanted to listen to quiet music than listening to music with earbuds into his ears. 

Keith was born naturally left-handed, but due to school work and people telling him he was weird and  _abnormal,_ he decided to learn how to use his right hand. He wasn't relly good at it, but still, he tried to put nail polish on his left hand first so it would be easier on his second hand. Songs he'd already heard at least a hundred times before were playing on repeat, almost making him crazy. However, there was one song that was not sung by Evanescence, Three Days Grace, Fallout Boy or anything like that, no, he had one song named What You Know by Two Door Cinema Club. When it started playing, he had already done four nails. It felt so weird, but good at the same time! Keith was smiling at that, how he felt free and special. 

 

When Lance went to the beach, it was late. Going through the path was kinda scary alone. The stone stairs that looked like they might be from a Ghibli Studio film were almost invisible in the dark, so Lance ran as fast as he could. 

When he was almost by his (actually Keith's) tent, he heard a familiar song, a really old one. So he wanted to see what Keith was doing, of course- he'd missed his buddy while gone. He opened the tent door, only to find his shocked buddy screaming and shouting at him while painting his nails.

  
"Lance,  _what the fUCk?!"_ Was Keith's reaction, hiding his hand and the bottle of nail polish. "Keith!" Lance shouted back to gain his attention. "It's totally  _okay,"_ he said and crawled inside the small entrance of the tent. Keith was silent, blushing, and looked like he had swallowed something without chewing first. "Let me see your hands." 

"No," Keith replied. "Give me your hand, Keith," Lance ordered. Keith looked away, didn't want to hear the music anymore, but still handed his fist over to Lance. 

"Gosh Keith, your nails weren't dry; why would you clench your fist?" Lance giggled, taking Keith's hand and opening it with both of his. "Look, it's smudged. You're such a newbie." 

This wasn't honestly the reaction Keith imagined he'd get, something more like  _What are you doing?! You're a boy!!_ ,  _I didn't know you were gay?!_ , or maybe even an  _I'm disappointed_. But instead, Lance took his hand with both of his, opened it, joked about how he ruined his painted nails and cleaned it with some hair spray. He didn't know Lance was such a lovely person, so accepting. 

"Why would you start off on your right hand? Are you left-handed?" Lance asked. "yeah, but I'm actually kinda ambidextrous."    Lance asked what that was. Keith said it was the word for a person that was both-handed, and then he said why he decided to learn how to use his right hand. He told about all the nagging and bullying, Lance even held his hand through that part. 

"Anyways, why would you help me put on nail polish?" he asked when Lance was done with both of Keith's hands. "Well, mostly because it's really hard to do it right the first time, and I'm your friend. But also because black nails fit you," he replied, while desperately looking for something in his bag. "But like, why wouldn't you ask if were gay or, or if I were crazy--" Lance muffled Keith by  _mhm-_ ing him. "Keith, aren't we all a bit gay and a bit crazy?" he fished out a hot pink lipstick, blue eyeshadow, and eyeliner. Keith was impressed by how much useless stuff Lance carried with him.

"Let's have some fun tonight, shall we?" Lance giggled, jumping over Keith, ready to make a fabulous man this night.

Outside the tent, people heard laughs, squeals and squeaks, gasps, and sighs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter! excuse me if you felt like there was too much mentioning of names, or if I repeated anything (as in last chapter). It's very late and my mom is about to kill me I don't finish this right now, so I don't have any time to look through the text before posting it, so feel free to point out any grammar mistakes i made or anything like that!!


	8. Anxious Keith and a over-protective friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> joemfowefoefFOME keith with nail polish and eyeliner gives me life im sry  
> I NEED HIGH HEELS O SHIT

Lance and Keith stayed up almost the whole night yesterday. Lance was giving Keith (and himself too) a makeover. 

They talked about their favorite celebrities, colors, and moments in life, together with their fears and hard times. Lance told how the first years of being in the US were like, and Keith told about his experience with foster-parents. To Keith, it just seemed like they couldn't tell anything more about themselves. He was so open to Lance; more open than he'd ever been to anyone, ever.

" _So, anyways,_ " Lance tilted his head, somewhere 1 PM the last night. " _I thought you were the straightest man to walk this Earth, I literally thought you and Pidge were dating,_ " he said. Keith shook his head, not really embarrassed of how Lance figured out so soon, but since he knew Lance so well and trusted him 100% he didn't hesitate to say he and Pidge never dated. "I just, you know, she was my only friend. I thought we had a bond." Lance mentally awed at that. 

"Ow, Keith." Lance took Keith's hand and squeezed it. "You have me, though, you shouldn't feel sad."

Keith smiled and squeezed Lance's hand back, and then shoved it into his chest. Lance shoved it back to his chest. They sat there, face-to-face, having a weird arm fight. It developed pretty fast into a play-fight, rolling over and tickling each other. 

 

 

This was The Swimming Day and the fifth day of their trip. Keith felt so good. He cleaned the make-up from yesterday with baby wipes Lance brought with him ( _Why did he even bring all of this shit with him on a school-trip??_ ) and then changed. Really, changing in front of each other wasn't such a big deal anymore, he thought. They were like, best friends now. Ultimate good friends?

 _"Keep the polish on!! Keith, I swear, keep it on. Nobody will notice."_ Lance told him. So he kept it on. Nobody stared at him, Coran didn't even ask about it. The boys were allowed to swim at the other side of the rocks, where they earlier were catching crabs. 

 

"Lance, you'll get herpes if you touch the seaweed."

"What the fuck, Keith? Fucking herpes?"

"I was just kidding. See," Keith took a firm grip on Lance's arm and took a step into the water. "Come here. It's not deep--" Keith took another step forwards and fell into the water. He was gasping and gurgling. Lance jumped out into the water, only to find out Keith was pulling a  prank on him. Keith spitsout all the water he pretended to fake-gurgle and pushed down Lance. Now Lance was the one that couldn't breathe. 

They were playfully fighting again, but this time somebody risked drowning. Eventually, They both lost their grip on each other and went under the water. Looking into each other's eyes, they slowly moved to each other. Chests bumping, feet touching occasionally until Keith noticed he opened his mouth and swallowed a lot of water. Shocked, he tried to swim upwards, but his arms failed to move. Lance seemed to understand what was going on and tried to help Keith. 

 

 

 

*

"What were you two boys thinking?!" Coran yelled at them. Lance was all wet, and Keith was dizzy. "Both you and Keith could've drowned If you hadn't run down here screaming " _Keith is drowning!_ "! I'm pretty sure both of you would've, actually!" Coran was pretty angry. Lance couldn't do anything but nod and agree how much of a disappointment he was, putting people in danger. 

Keith had to return home later that day. He had fainted cause of intense shock, and Lance felt useless. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didnt like this chapter tbh, but i need to make some plot??? so i just wrote this yucky chapter lmao


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been trying.... so hard........ to find the difference between AM and PM i swear,, just please correct me if i do any mistakes  
> (sorry for the late update. I was originally gonna write when my mom fell asleep, but i fell asleep before that and now it's 7 o'clock-- i can see the sun rising)

Coran usually went to sleep at 2 AM after guarding the beach and outside the tents. He made sure nobody stayed up too late (poor man). This time, Lance waited, sleepless in his sleeping bag until Coran was gone. He cleaned the tent. He packed the bag, and he got out of the small pop-up tent (which actually belonged to Keith) and packed it down too. Now, if Lance would be honest, he was scared. He was scared of getting remarks, he was scared if Coran went looking for him like right now, he was scared of something or someone that might be in the woods, and he was scared of what his mother might think of him after he (not really) almost drowned a dude, skipped two days of a school trip, and took the bus _, so he could see the dude he_ _drowned_. He'd probably get scolded, maybe even be grounded; but it was too late to turn around by now. He was past the stone stairs, on the little path in the middle of the dark woods.

 

Keith was laying wide awake in his bed too. He reflected upon what happened yesterday. He hopes he didn't guilt-trip Lance, cause it wasn't his fault at all- but the poor boy had a look in his eye which gave away all his feelings. He looked sad, scared, guilt-tripped and shocked the last time Keith saw him before fainting. He didn't have time saying 'goodbye' to Lance or 'It wasn't your fault' before leaving in his foster mom's dark Saturn LS car. 

The moment Keith and Lance looked into each other's eyes underwater that time, Keith opened his mouth to say something to Lance (forgetting they were still under water). He wanted to say:  _Thank you, Lance. I appreciate you, you might even be the best friend I've ever had,, heck, you might even be the only friend I have. You reached out to me, and you talked to me and I learned you how to pick up crabs and you accepted me for being gay, you might've even given me a reason to live--_

But what came out instead was  _assahsnc...asnoINEJIENCIPWKEJFCKAASMCKAASJNAYGASDFGSFHGSsij._

His foster mom took good care of him. She told him to sleep, and just relax, even gave him hot cocoa. He took his phone away from its hiding place (aka his pillow) and instead tapped his way to Youtube so he could watch kitten videos. 

 

*

Since Lance's mom was always worried about him, he carried his phone with him everywhere (just in case), and in this case, he needed it. He texted Keith. Keith answered him almost as soon as he sent the text. 

 

_Lance_

Keith, could you send me your location?

  * _04:21_



_ Keith _

What the fuck Lance, where are you?

  * _04:24_



_Lance_

Hust give me ur lctin

  * 04:25



So Keith did. He lived in a small neighborhood, and he didn't expect Lance to find it- until he heard pebbles and knocks on his window, late at night.   

He lived on the first floor, so anybody could knock on his window, however, when he opened his curtains, he saw Lance's face. He looked tired and stressed. 

"Lance!" Keith whisper-yelled and opened his window. Lance wasn't sure if Keith would let him in. "What the fuck, get in!"

 

"What were you thinking?!"

"I'm sorry, I just, I guess I wanted to see you?"

"Well, what about your mom? Won't she get calls from Coran?"

"Keith, I need to stay over. Please!" Lance begged.

"That's... that's absurd..."

"Just listen up, let me sleep on the floor. Like, I just need to stay over, or my mom is gonna kill me."

Keith sighed. "Fine. But only this time, alright? If my foster sister finds out 'bout you.., she'll tell her mom. And then I would need to lie about you."

Lance furrowed his brow. "Lie about what?"

"Lie about that you're my boyfriend of course, silly," Keith muttered.

Lance looked away. _What the... hell. Maybe?  Maybe he and Keith would look good together. But he didn't like Keith... or?_


	10. apparently Keith has a foster sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorrryyyyyy this chapter is really boring nd mostly just dialogues BUT! im working on some plot. THIS IS THE FIRST SIGN OF LOVE UOBEJ FBOIEBDKE

Apparently, Keith had a foster sister who woke him up every morning. Lance knew that cause when he first saw here, she was screaming at his face at 7 o'clock in the morning. Poor girl; or poor Lance. 

"Elsa, what the h-eck!" Keith yelled, tired, so early in the morning. The little girl (which Lance discovered had really nice and long, kinda wavy) looked terrified - probably because she saw a stranger, a boy at the same age as Keith, sleeping with her (foster) brother. "I'll tell mom! Who is he?!" She wept. Keith sat himself up in his bed and tapped it to signal his sister to come sit there. She refused at first, then ran to him. Lance was by the way on the floor, looking tired and somehow nervous.

"I got to tell you something," Keith said, in a calm voice to Elsa. The girl looked at her brother, confused. 

" ,,,  We had a secret sleepover. So please don't tell mom."

 _This wasn't what Lance expected!_ Weren't they supposed to be  _boyfriends?!_

"Yeah, right," Elsa said, completely changing her facial expression and tone. Keith sighed.

 "I heard strange noises last night." Keith shoved his face into hers and looked at her stern. "Like what?"

"Like,  _Ohhh, Ahhh,_ and so on." Keith blushed as that. He knew Elsa was a little devil sent by Satan himself. He knew he never made noises like that, and Lance doesn't sleep talk (not that Keith knows anyway). "That's a lie!" Keith squeaked. Elsa just smirked. "...Fine. I'll do anything. Just don't tell mom I have a,,, boyfriend."

Somehow to Lance, these words just seemed pleasing. "The name's Lance, by the way," Lance says. 

Elsa ignores him. "Give me all your sweets. Even your gum. And then I won't tell a single soul!" She looked pretty promising. So Keith agreed, stood up, went to his drawer, and handed her a small container filled with that kind of sweets you see in Swedish stores. She took the little box and ran out, looking fond of herself.

 

 

"What was that?" Lance asked. Keith stroke his hand thru his hair. "She's my younger sister I was telling you about. She's a little demon."

They both just awkwardly stared at each other for a moment.

"She's lucky she has a brother like you." Lance finally said.

"You're right, I guess." Keith tried to smile, but he looked rather worried.

"Why are you so afraid of telling your parents I might, or might not be your boyfriend?"

Keith looked away. "Because you aren't ((((yet))))." Lance took a firm grip on Keith's shoulders. "Your sister'll control you like a puppet like that," he said.

"And what are you saying? That I should come out as gay for my foster mom and dad before she does it for me?" Keith spat. "We'll work on that."

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just ONE MORE WEEK before i get a week long winter break. I CANT WAIT DY EF EBF PØLMLÆEWFEWå


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> agghhdfwugbwui sorry for the late updates. im just having lots of tests this week and im pretty tired all the time, but i working on it! your lovely comments always cheer me up and motivate me, together w the increase of kudos lately Owo

Today was Sunday. The class was supposed to leave the beach, but instead, Lance had stayed over at Keith's place. Keith's foster parents were Swedish and went back to their homeland once in a while- bringing home all the sweets they could find. Elsa was known for her love of sweets and for having a sweet tooth, so she got more than Keith anyway.

Not like it mattered to Keith, but he felt somehow less worth (which he probably knew was true, he wasn't their real son, anyhow), but for the past days, Lance was able to take that anxious feeling from him. After they became close friends, everything seemed to flow so easy for Keith---

until his little sister (((aka his foster sister, it doesn't really matter that much))) came along. I guess you could she was blackmailing him for his only sweets and treats so she would hold her babbly mouth closed when Mr. and Mrs. Ekelund was around. 

 

Lance didn't exactly like what Elsa did to her brother. They were not related by blood, but she could at least show him some respect! Lance knew for sure how it felt to be treated that way, not showing off their real colors and emotions because someone or somebody was pushing them down. So he wanted to help his (somehow-more-attractive-by-now) friend. And he was gonna do that by-

"Fireboy, maybe we should treat your hands?" he said, looking at Keith from the other side of the bed. Keith just grunted and continued looking at the screen of his phone. "Come  _oooonnnn,_ Keith, my buddy, pal, chum, friend, let's give you a manicure!" Keith kicked Lance in his leg. "Shut uuup, you know I can't do that shit here," 

Lance smirked, pulling Keith's foot. "Yeah right. But I don't want to sit here, let's go to the mall." Keith didn't like that either.

"Noooo," he said, pulling his foot back but Lance had a good grip. Lance didn't let go. 

"Why would you let your sister treat you this way?" Keith seemed to react on that, and tried pulling his foot harder this time. "It isn't like that," he started off by telling, but Lance cut him out. "Listen, I am your friend and I honestly don't want anybody to hurt you. You need to listen to me, Keith. I want the best things to happen to  _you._ "

Keith didn't like how controlling Lance sounded, to be honest, but somehow his words touched him. Lance wanted to help him, like,  _a lot._ "Okay," he finally said, letting his foot rub against the soft clothing. "But how?" 

Lance lightened up at that. "Okay, so, first of all, you need to accept that you are, 100%, a homo, bro." Keith sighed. "Lance-"

"no, it's an important step. Are you with me?" he said. "Fiiine, call me Gaylord if you want to," Keith said, and Lance giggled ( _this holy giggle Lance always made, gosh_ )

"And now, who are you to your sister?" He asked. "her broth-" Lance mhm-ed Keith again like that one time on the field-trip. "you're her  _older_ brother. Now when she gets here to tease you, just tell her that she is correct whenever she is-" Lance's phone rang. He picked it up, then a wave of shock hit him. "It's mom. I should probably go.," he said, standing up as quickly as he could and packed his bag. Keith stood also up, looking at him packing. 

"And remember, do as I say, Gaylord. I'll hopefully see you tomorrow if my mother doesn't kill me." and then Lance was gone through the window.  

 

 

That night, when Keith was about to fall asleep, he thought about Lance. Lance, sitting beside him, Lance caring 'bout him, Lance stroking his foot that one moment (which was kinda creepy, yet pleasing since he knew Lance felt completely comfortable with that, uh), and just Lance. Lance, Lance, Lance, and that disturbed his sleep. He tried to but just couldn't fall asleep. He ended up looking into the ceiling for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (hiii, thank you for reading to the end!! If you are interested in giving me some ideas on how keith and lance might fall in love, please pm me!! I am not very creative, sadly :( so i want it to be more interesting! thank you :3)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so, im trying to express (?) how keith is wrenched in fear of losing somebody and feeling in the way, jfefopjwpoefj

Keith was exhausted already on his way to class. He wasn't able to sleep at all. He just heard Lance's words, and him saying Keith's name over and over as pictures of moments rushed into Keith's head. In the end, he fell asleep and slept for some hours, then woke up because of tension and heat. He might me tired, but he was still looking forward to seeing Lance again. But Lance wasn't there. He wasn't in the classroom the first period (when Coran was talking about how  _horrible_ the trip went in the end, and Keith probably knew why) either, and that worried Keith, like, a lot. Keith wasn't the type to overthink, but  _maybe his mom grounded him -_ _for good_? Keith wasn't sure, but when he went to the lunch table Hunk approached him, with worry in his eyes.

 

"Hi, Keith. Have you seen Lance today?" Hunk said, kinda nervous. 

"No, why?" Keith asked. He was starting to worry too. Hunk put his hand behind his head and messed with his hair. 

"He texted me last night." Hunk raised his phone from his pocket, unlocking it by a simple  _Z_ pattern, and showing some DMs between him and Lance. Keith saw stupid text posts and silly pictures of Shibas. That reminded him- he and Lance never talked through online chats. Not like they usually met up, (judging by how they literally met a week ago, without any connection to the internet) but still, in that moment Keith felt a little disconnect between him and who he thought was his best friend. He forgot how Hunk was also a good friend of Lance and felt a little sting of jealousy and maybe some anxiety. 

As Hunk scrolled down the chat, Keith saw a conversation. Basically, Lance wrote that he wasn't coming for a while, and Hunk tried to ask questions but Lance didn't seem to reply to that.

 

"What does that even mean?" Hunk stressfully sighed. "He's run away from home before. But this? This doesn't answer any questions! Did he run away again? Or, does he mean that he won't come to school? Or?" Hunk was confused, and so was Keith. He was questioning a lot, including what he meant to Lance. Why were these thoughts coming now? Why right now...?

Hunk stroke his forehead, and looked upon Keith. "Anyways, would you please mind checking on him?" Keith didn't get to answer that as the bell rang. "I won't be home tomorrow, we're staying over at my grandma's house, which is on the other side of town." 

The truth was, Keith was tired. He didn't want to go check on somebody, but to him, Lance wasn't just a somebody. Lance was his best friend, even though he might have others. Keith accepted that. He took the quest, he was ready to meet Lance again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hELP i NEeD IDEas


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhhh sry :::(((  
> my school wants me dead tbh  
> but yeah, I wanted to thank Pippinxox for helping me get started with this chapter!!

It's hella absurd. Keith had work and homework to do at home, together with babysitting his sister (which was meaningless, she was 13 and could take care of herself but Mrs. Ekelund wouldn't listen). Instead, Keith sneaked out right after delivering his school bag to find Lance. He came to the location Hunk sent him. Keith didn't knock on the house's door, judging from the fact how Lance probably wasn't home when he was on the run. Instead, Keith searched the streets.  

He was upset of course. Why would Lance just go? Even Hunk didn't know. Running through the streets, Keith didn't find any traces of Lance. He even asked strangers walking their dog if they ever saw a Hispanic boy, around the same height as him around. They said 'no' and continued tp walk their way. Keith was starting to give up.

 

 

Lance ran away cause of his mom. He wasn't even home. Coran probably texted her that her son was gone, but she never called him. And he was scared. 

Lance has anxious periods at times, where he just rethinks everything. Right now was one of these moments, but still he was regretting setting his friends to worry out of nowhere. Keith also didn't deserve that, he let Lance sleep over at his place even though it might have meant trouble for him (honestly, he didn't know how his foster parents were, but he was pretty sure that any parents would freak out walking up on their son together with a stranger (bonus if it's the same sex)). He just regretted making friends with Keith,   or, not really. Keith was so pure and mild, might've looked like he was the edgiest boy alive, but it wasn't like that. Keith was so different than what Lance made him out to be at first without even knowing him. 

 

Keith was so much better. He cared, smiled even when Lance knew something was odd, he was a totally different person. And what did Lance even do to deserve this kind-hearted, silly, ,,, handsome boy? He didn't know. But he wanted to say sorry (sorry for what, in his case? He didn't do anything wrong, right?). He knew why. He didn't do anything right either, he was just... just...-

Something grabbed his hand. No, someone. A cold hand, with medium long nails (which softly clawed his palm) gripped pretty hard into him. Lance turned around to see Keith, with worry on his face. 

 

"Why are you standing here all by yourself?" Keith said, pretty surprised. Lance didn't speak. "Lance-" 

Lance tried to pull his hand away, but Keith just held it harder (((aggressive love, am I right))). "Please let go of me," Lance tried to say.

"Lance looks at me," Keith tried to make Lance look at him (and didn't succeed). 

"I won't, please. I know it would be much better for you if I didn't bother you anymore," he did not know where these words came from.  _Where, where, where?_

"I just cause trouble and I don't deserve you, and-AGh" Keith stomped on Lance's foot. "Shut your mouth, Lance!" Keith shouted, and for a second Lance thought he was gonna get pushed over. "Where is all of this coming from?" Keith said after a while. He sounded clearly upset. "I'm just telling the truth," Lance replied, but he wasn't. He wanted to feel Keith from his toes to the top of his head, to stroke this boy's face and breath in his scent and dust from his hoodie... Ah, is that, so? That, that is called a...

 

"You don't help anybody by leaving them!" Keith was starting to tear up. He was giving this long ass speech Lance didn't actually listen too. He already knew Keith was right, but at the time, he was just trying to focus on his own thoughts. He wanted Keith, not only physically, but also mentally, and he wanted Keith to want that too. Isn't that called...

Called a crush? Lance figured it out. 

 

Lance started to cry. Keith was confused. And so they hugged, holding their hands. Lance told Keith all about his fears. It was pathetic, but Lance felt so good. And so They both went home. Lance's mother was worried sick for Lance, and Keith got yelled at, but he didn't think much of that. He felt closer to Lance. And tomorrow he was gonna see him again. Lance, yeah, he was gonna see Lance. His best friend. 

 

 

Lance couldn't wait to tell Hunk about his weird, new, edgy crush, though! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you know, this is tagged with no angst. I dont like angst?? SO THERE WILL ONLY BE MUTUAL LOVE HNSNONWWNC  
> (i havent corrected this chapter yet rip, i dont want to read it lol)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter!!!! but i really want to play roblox :::::))))

Hunk was so happy to see his bud all in one piece the next day. He viewed Keith as a skilled guy from then on. No wonder Lance liked him that much (something he didn't know until only some minutes ago).

 

Today, at lunch, he and Lance (as always) did their ultimate bro-shake and a hug to clear the long wait without seeing each other. And as always, neither of the used to buy food from the cafeteria. So instead, they sneaked out without anyone noticing, just to talk. 

 

Open-minded ad confident, Lance told Hunk he got a new crush. Hunk and Lance squealed at that, and so Hunk asked who that was.

"Is it Allura?" Hunk asked. "Nu-huh! She's like, a year younger?" he giggled.

"Hmm. Shirooooo?" Hunk playfully bumped Lance with his elbow. Lance shook his head. 

"Who is it? don't tell me it Keith, bahaha-" Lance looked at Hunk with some special glow in his eyes. "Oh,"

 

"What the hell happened out there? At the trip, I mean." Hunk confused asked. "I thought you two were foes?, rivals?, enemies?, neck-to-neck?" Lance sighed and waved his hand like he was trying to dry his nails. "Nah, or, that's in the past. Keith is like, waaay different now. I guess we just wanted to compete when it came to grades? But he's actually quite nice." Hunk tenderly smiled. "

Hunk tenderly smiled. "I see. How is he?" 

"He is cool, man! I see my own reflection in him. He is, gosh, so handsome? I truly understood that when I saw him in the communal showers, all wet and nu-" Hunk stopped Lance right there.

"I don't wanna hear about that, dude!" And so were the two boys play-fighting again. Lance couldn't help but blush and say: "Who wouldn't have a crush on him?"

 

 

Who wouldn't have a crush on who, Keith wondered? He just happened to pass by (accidentally, because he wanted to see Lance without an excuse). It worried him, honestly. Who was this guy? And did Lance like him? And if so, why was he not telling Keith about that? (Didn't Lance trust him?) (Didn't Lance want to talk to him?) (What?)

Keith wasn't sure if she should've passed by at that moment.

He went home early that day because he felt sick. Lance was surprised. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> but who has the longest dong

Pidge was starting to catch up with it too, you know. 

"Who is this guy, anyway?" She muttered, clearly annoyed of Lance's babbling. 

"His crush, of course!" Hunk winked. "Gosh Hunk,  _no!"_ Lance said, gritting his teeth. Pidge giggled.

"Woah, Lance, it's actually so obvious!" Pidge teased, and it seemed to work on Lance. 

"What's his name?" Keith has been sitting in the corner, silently, for a while now. He was kinda weird- the whole table saw it; except Lance, of course. 

Lance blushed, "No one," he said (and that's when everyone sitting at that table (except Keith, _again_ ) knew who it was). Pidge smirked and went back to typing. Shiro stood up and went to his classroom next period earlier,  and Hunk and Lance whispered and giggled (which just confused Keith more). Only Keith felt pretty bad.

 

However, Lance did try to talk to Keith. Quite some times, actually. "Keith, do you want to go home after school's over, together?", "Hey Keith, wanna go to the mall this weekend?", even "Yo, do you want to go with matching outfits tomorrow?" (which was actually pretty cute hearing from Lance), but Keith could only sigh and mumbled as replies. 

Lance figured it out eventually when the weekend was finally there. Keith felt out. And Lance could totally understand why he did, but he was acting too late. He had to do something with Keith this weekend to get him back on track.

 

 

Keith got a call a late Friday. He answered it, knowing it was Lance who was carelessly in love with somebody- "Hi. How are you, buddy?" this boy at the other end charmingly said (and Keith could almost imagine his stupid smirk, which made him  _???_ smile). "Hi," Keith whispered (g _Gosh how sexy Lance thought his voice sounded like)._

 

 

"Yeah, I wondered if you wanted to come with me tomorrow? To the local pool?" Lance pretty mildly said. "Us two, all alone. You know, get some us time."

Keith liked the sound of that. "Okay, I'll ask my mother."  

Keith honestly really admired Lance when he thought of it. Thinking back to the time at the showers when they both were nude. He blushed, and it was getting kinda hot. 

"He has  _that kind of_ thigs! And those sculpted calves, that tanned skin,,,!" he talked to himself as Elsa busted in and Keith screamed. "Get out, boy what the hell!" Elsa ignored that. "it sounds like your head over heels in love with that guy!" She giggled while bouncing on her brother's bed. "Elsa, I swear, get off!!" 

 

 

"It's alright. I kinda ship you two I guess."  _Is this girl out of her mind?_ "Ship?" Keith questioned. "yeah, whatever. You better go to that pool tomorrow, though. Don't be a shrimp."

"How would you know how I feel! You're like,  _five years_ younger than me!" he grabbed his pillow and faced Elsa, cross-legged. Elsa sat cross-legged too, it was like they were having a pretty weird, cross-legged meeting. "I'm telling you! He likes you, and you like him. Don't make it more complicated than that, Keith." She said, with a confident voice. 

"It's not that easy! And I don't like him.." the little girl smiled. "Bullshit!"  _"Elsaaa--"_ "Just, meet up with him tomorrow. I'm sure you both'll have a great time." She said, getting up on her knees and stroking Keith's hair- and BAM, she jumped off and ran out of his room Naruto style.

"Thanks, Elsa! And don't listen to my phone calls behind the door anymore!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *b*u*t*i*s*t*i*l*l*w*o*n*d*e*r*w*h*o*h*a*s*t*h*e*l*o*n*g*e*s*t*d*o*n*g*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In norway we can just... go to the pool and just chill idk so i hope this is relatable?

The mist outside hid the sunlight, however, it was pretty bright outside, and hot. Mr. and Mrs. Ekelund was sleeping, probably the whole town was- except Keith, Lance, and Elsa. "Go grab your stuff," she said, taking a sip fro her tea cup. She looked so grown there, sitting in the kitchen with her long hair on one side as her toes almost brushed against the floor, though she had such a childish face. She could be such a meanie sometimes, but Keith wanted to spend time with her more. As if their bonds had strengthened 'cause of Lance. "Aight, boss," Keith replied and playfully messed up her hair with his hand. "You know I hate that! Ugh" she growled, but Keith just laughed it off. "Suits you," he said.

 

It was very bright, actually. The mist made the streets look completely white, which felt weird. After a while, Lance caught a glimpse of something moving through the mist, a mullet man, so he waved. The mullet man came closer, and after all showed himself. Keith wore something less edgy today (aka Adidas sweatpants) and it looked good on him (in Lance's opinion). "Hi," "hey," Their shoulders lightly touched, and their finger gently brushed as they were walking.

 

The pool was open. It was never stuffed with people in there either, the opposite of popular actually. But it was a nice place, maybe not the biggest, but enjoyable. And in this case, Lance chose it because he knew Keith didn't like to be around many people at a time. It was just a perfect, really just the best way of getting some time with his Keith. 

(because they both were kinda shy they changed before getting to the pool (((who doesn't anyway?)))).

 

 

Lance went in the water first. He jumped. He waved Keith over, who slowly set his feet in, then falling in there. "Carefully, you don't wanna drown again," Lance said and took Keith's hand. Mullet Man™ just smiled and brushed his hand over Lance's bicep, "You'll be my lifeguard." he didn't even notice that he just flirted back after Lance's blush was gone (what a shame). 

"Are you good a swimming?" Lance asked, only not to make it awkward. "Better than you," Keith said with a smirk on his face. "Oh yeah? Yeah? Well, let's test that out then, shall we?" 

And so it began, what they both called The Race, basically to the end of the pool and back, the one and only security guard who seemed to be slacking off, whistled and they both busted into the water. Keith was faster the one way, but as he was using all his powers one way, Lance spared his for the other one and ended up winning. 

"You owe me now, mullet man," he said, even though he wasn't being serious. "What, what do I owe you?" the boy asked.

"A kiss!" Lance wheezed. "I'm only gay for Depp, sorry bro," Keith said. Of course, it was just a joke, but at that point, Lance wanted to know who that Depp guy was. "Jhonny Depp, you know him, right? He's like the best actor of all time. Gosh," 

 

 

There were lots of moments that day, just lots of physical contact and flirting. Keith wasn't doubting it, maybe Elsa was right. Maybe Lance was kinda loveable. Keith caught himself gazing at Lance. Really, he was just a leg-man. He and Lance had a conversation about that one night at the trip.

 

" _Just to get to know you better,_ " the tanned boy looked at Keith. " _Are you an ass- or an abs-man?_ " 

That took Keith a moment to answer. Was he even an ass- or abs-man? " _Legs. I like legs."_ Lance winked. " _Ooooh I see, I see."_   That night was so fun. He could've stayed up all night.

 

Back to where they left off, Keith really loved Lance's legs. They were long and just basically  _good._ He just liked them. 

"Boys, I don't mean to be rude but you should get out. We're closing soon." The slacking security man yelled from the other side. "Why?" Leg Boi™ asked. "We usually close earlier on Saturdays, duh." the actually rude guy said. "Les' go, Lance," Keith said. "I'm sorry we couldn't be here any longer. It was poorly planned." But Keith just shook his head. "Nah, I had a great time."

 

 

Lance enjoyed washing Keith's hair. And Keith only now found out he loved when people touched his hair. It was so peaceful. Lance even gave Keith a quick face treatment with oils and cremes. It was great! Keith felt loved, like, a lot. So when they finally headed outside, he took Lance's hand and kissed its fingertips, "I don't owe you anymore!!" and then he ran away. Lance was all like '???' but damn, was he happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also ye i want to create a stronger bond between Elsa and Keith? shes his wing(wo)man ::::))))   
> (not corrected yet)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drama drama drama

"Yeah, that's nice," she said, not looking up from her phone. "Elsa! Look at me! I literally kissed his fingers I swear to God-" 

 

 

Keith got a cold. Must've been his wet hair, or maybe he was just really, really happy. So as expected, he searched for WikiHow. It was just a mild cold, though, he'd probably be back on track pretty soon.  _'How to know if somebody likes you'_. Yeahhh, that'll make up for it.

 

Did Lance like him? It felt sudden. Why else would he ask for a kiss? But then again, who was this guy he was talking about? It irritated Keith. It seemed like everyone knew except for him. So he decided to ask Pidge. She had to know it, right?

"-- _yeah, no, I can't tell you. Lance would freak out, haha_." 

"Why??? All you know, but why don't I?" 

" _Keith, just open your eyes a little. He's closer than you think_."

And like that, she hung up. Keith needed to know. "I'm here!" Elsa yelled, bursting into his room. 

 

They had a cross-legged meeting again. "Don't come near me, I don't wanna get sick too," she said. "How rude!" Keith snorted.

"Okay, what'd she say?" 

"She told me that the person that Lance likes was pretty close." Elsa frowned and looked like she was thinking hard. 

"Who are the friends you hang out with? Pidge, right? Who else?"

Keith sniffed. "Yeah, Pidge. Lance, of course, Hunk and Shiro."

Elsa got this wretched expression on her face, as if 'Woah, I figured it out' and 'Oh no' were mixed. "I think I remember Shiro. He's the hot babe of the group, right?"  

Gosh, that felt like icy water. "Ugh!" Keith snapped and stood up, abandoning his sister in his room. "Hey, where are you going?" But Keith was already in the closed bathroom. It felt like he was just betrayed. Really, by who? Only the thought of Lance wanting to invent Shiro, freaking Shiro (aka the man that stole his only friend at the moment only some weeks ago) as his boyfriend annoyed him to the core. "Elsa, I wanna be left alone. Let me cool down," he said. He heard Elsa step away from the door.

 

 

" _Woah, man!_ " 

" _Yeah, and he was like all, kissing my hands_ yesterday _. He's mine, Pidge, I tell you._ "

" _Right, dude. Gotta blast, he's calling me again._ "

"' _Kay, bye_ ,"

"Hi _, Keith. Sup_?"  
"Hey. I know who it is now. How could I be so blind?"

" _ooh. Well, do something what are you gonna do now?_ "

"What? It's their choice if they wanna be together, I guess I can't change that."

" _Wait, what?_ " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im on a diet rip


	18. Chapter 18

Through the first period, Lance stared at Keith, who seemed to be ignoring him. "Lance, why so distracted?" Coran shouts in the middle of class. "Huh, what? No?" 

The class started laughing. "Pay attention, please!" he hisses. Lance looked around to see if Keith laughed or at least looked at him, but he didn't. Weird.

 

Again in lunch, Keith didn't talk much. He wore his earbuds. Lance scooped over to Pidge a bit and asked about Keith. "Guess he's just emo again." But it didn't seem too convincing to Lance.

Keith seemed so far away... As if he was sad, or upset, but with Lance himself. "Hey," Lance tried to speak to Keith and touched his shoulder. "Are you okay, buddy?" Keith looked up, but then again looked away. "Yeah. Totally. Totally fine." he replied. Pidge sighed. "Okay, nice outfit today by the way. That red hoodie suits you." again, this stupid flirting by Lance. Keith looked at him, "Oh. Thanks." he muttered and stood up. "Hey, where are you going?" Pidge shouted after him. "Restroom,".

 

"Why is he acting like that?!" Lance frustrated growled. "He thinks you like Shiro," she said. "What?" Shiro flinched. 

"Well, I don't! I like him!" Lance's heart felt as if it was being tied into a knot. "So go tell him that! You two just create excess drama, jeez." Hunk gave Lance a nudge. "Yeah, go tell him." Lance with no doubt started running into the restroom.

 

But Keith wasn't there. Lance looked around, he saw no feet or locked doors. He was about to leave but changed his mind when he heard a sniff. "Keith?"  

"Keith? It's me, Lance. We need to talk." The boy outside his stall said. Keith just kept his feet on the door. "No, go away." the sound of breathing. "Please,"

"Go away, I said!" Keith yelled and kicked the door. "Gosh Keith!" Lance went into the other stall and carefully but speedy just slid under the stall (which made Keith squeal pretty loud).

"Why are you ignoring me?" he asked.  _No, no, no._ "Go away!" Keith looked away, but Lance grabbed his shoulders. "Look at me," "No, let me go!" , "look at me!"

It took a while, but Keith looked up at Lance. "I kinda like you. Not Shiro." Keith teared up. "Why are you crying?"

"Is it true that you like me." Lance stroke Keith's hair. "Yeah, yeah. Please don't ignore me anymore." Lance carefully bend down to hug him and planted an almost feelable kiss. They just were there. Hugging. Even after the bell rang. They both skipped class. They went to the mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess the end is almost here? But dont worry! I will continue making fics, if yall are intrested.  
> And im sorry this was kinda an anime ish ending? Everything was sparkly and sudden and yeah, but IM BAD AT eXPRESSING MYSELF URBWOBFWEFOWSC WH 
> 
> Ive always wanted to be a good fan fic writer! I wanted positive feedback, comments (and personally fanart and amvs/edits is also a part of my dream) and i got most of what i wished for! really, thank yall for all the kind comments! 
> 
>  
> 
> (I will write one last chapter tomorrow (((smut if yall are into that???))) to end it all). Thank you!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry wiendwinefwf no smut ;;))))

Pulling and tugging on each other's clothes, really, it was just called being shy. "My sister's not home. Neither are my parents, Lance." Lance rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I just- do you really wanna, like, go there?" Keith nodded. "Seriously Lance, shut up and kiss me." I guess you could call it aggressive cuddling. But to Lance, It felt like a bigger deal. "Keith, I can't do it!" Lance squawked, pulling away from Keith. They both sat up. "It's

"Keith, I can't do it!" Lance squawked, pulling away from Keith. They both sat up. "It's aight. It's fine, I guess." "Aww, don't be so stubborn, Keith." but Keith just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. You're the stubborn one!" "I just, don't like sharing food?" he said, taking a

"Aww, don't be so stubborn, Keith." but Keith just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. You're the stubborn one!" "I just, don't like sharing food?" he said, taking a

"I just, don't like sharing food?" he said, with the whole pocky stick in his mouth already. "Jeez Lance!"

They ended up eating everything in the end. And Elsa was pretty pissed at Keith for not sharing.

 

-

-

-

-

-

 

 

I just wanted to give a special thanks to 

#### * Clarallamalion,

#### * Pippinoxox,

You both made my day brighter, and you both just inspired me to write <3<3<3<3<3<3

 

A smaller thanks (yet pretty meaningful, at least to me) to

*** Inevera13,**

*** Amo_nett,**

***Yoslina_the_sinner,**

I wanted to thank yall because of being there for me at times when I really needed it. 

 

THANK YOU TO ALL WHO WROTE ANYTHING NICE TO ME! I HIGHLY APPRECIATE IT NSKNPSXPØAJ 

(to those who wrote not-so-nice things, jeez calm down). 

 

 

You probably won't see me here for a while. I'm taking a break. Getting so much attention is, I guess, overwhelming? (((((And my stories aren't that nice tbh fweifwnancow))))) I've had many ideas earlier. Maybe I'll write some Kevedd later shshshsh but yeah if you feel like continuing this story?? Totally, just credit me I guess??? I don't mind this having a sequel 

If you want to contact me, I got Instagram @vaaleriii_amv, or if you just wanna talk ;333

Okay!! I think that's it!!! 

 

 

 

goodbye. for now.. :3 


End file.
